Blue Rain
by saku-inu
Summary: Syaoran a player who never falls in love with his victims and Sakura a model/student who made a promise to never fall for a player and believes that love is important. Read the story for full summary. Pairing SxS and ExT
1. Prologue

**I Don't own CCS only the plot and Ryu and Kenji everything else belongs to Clamp.**

Summary: Syaoran a player who never falls for his victims. Sakura a model/student who made a promise to never fall for a player and believes that love is something important and that if you find it hold onto that person cuz you only have one lifetime to find love.

Love is like a butterfly

Hold it too tightly and it shall die

Hold it too loosely... and it will fly away

Until it is so far from your grasp that you can't chase it back... so love wisely.

Prologue

"I can't believe that after 5 years everything has changed," said Tomoyo, "Well almost everything."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked

"Oh come on, it's been 5 years, can't you let it go besides isn't that why we're here in the first place." said Tomoyo

"I can never let it go or forgive him, he was a playboy and he played with my heart and that hurt." Sakura said walking towards the parking lot

"That's not the only thing I'm meaning and you know it," said Tomoyo following her

"Well you stop it, it's been 5 years already, I'm not going to tell him anything even if it kills me, I'm not saying a thing and neither will you so just drop it," Sakura said crossing the street.

"Sakura watch out!!!" yelled Tomoyo running towards Sakura

"MOMMY!!!!" yelled a little 5 year old boy running after Tomoyo.


	2. AN

Sorry that I haven't update my story. I've been busy with work and college and finals are coming up and i had project due. So give me about 2 or 3 more weeks and i post chapter 1. I also have writers block right now so once i think of something to write about i post it. And thank for reviewing it makes me what to write more.


	3. Chapter 1: The Past

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THE CARD CAPTOR SAKURA JUST THE PLOT.

For those that have read my story before I've made some changes because I didn't like where it was going. And I'm sorry for not updating but I had school and work and my grandmother's funeral so I just didn't feel like writing.

Chapter 1: The Past

6 Years Earlier

"SYAORAN, hurry up were going to be late." yelled Meilin.

"Just wait Meilin I have to look good for the ladies you know." said Syaoran.

"Syaoran if you make me late, I'm going to tell Auntie about you and you know what that means" Meilin warned.

"Fine, but I don't see why you're in such a rush." Syaoran said.

"You mean you don't know that she has crush on Ryu and he's going to be there so she wants to be early so she can talk to him." Eriol said.

"YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON NERD BOY!!!!" yelled Syaoran.

"He maybe a nerd but that's what makes me like him. Too bad he already has a girlfriend but I've never seen her its just what his friends say." said a sad Meilin.

"A girlfriend that no one no about. Are you sure he even has one considering that he's a nerd." Syaoran said.

"Whatever lets just leave." Eriol said.

At The Party

"Ryu when did you say that Saks is gonna be here again." asked Kenji, his baby brother.

"She said she'll be here in one hour with Tomoyo. And you know what that means when Tomoyo is involved." answered Ryu

"I swear Tomoyo scares me sometimes with her craziness." said Kenji

"You're not the only one. Last week she tried to get me to model for her." said Ryu.

"At least you got out of modeling, I on the other hand didn't and was stuck with her for 4 hours." Kenji said and caused Ryu to laugh.

"I wonder what Saks is going to come as Cherry or Sakura. I bet that if she came as Cherry all of the guys would be drooling all over her considering that she's the hottest model right now, but if she comes as Sakura no one would give her a care in the world. So you wanna bet that she comes as Sakura." Ryu said.

"I'll take that bet and if you lose you have to clean all the toilets in the house." Kenji said while shaking hands with his bro.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin arrives at the party. "So are you going to talk to Ryu or not." asked Eriol.

"How can I when he doesn't even know who I am. Out of all the boys I had to like it had to be a smart guy." Meilin said, but more to herself.

"Whatever lets just get inside I'm cold." Syaoran said and started walking but stop when he heard a car coming and looked to his left and what he saw took his breath away. Coming out of the car was an angel with the most beautiful emerald eyes hes ever seen.

"Earth to Syaoran. You can stop staring at her now, cuz she's heading this way." Eriol said.

"I was not staring and besides she's not that hot anyways." Syaoran said while turning his head the other way for getting caught at staring at the goddess before him.

"Sakura, do you see that gorgeous guy staring at you." Tomoyo said looking in the direction that Syaoran and the gang are standing.

"Tom, do you have to tell me every time you see a gorgeous guy." Saks said uninterested and walking to the door.

Sakura and Tomoyo walks by Syaoran and the gang. When she walks through the doors the first person she sees is Ryu. "Ryu!!!!" yells Saks as she runs to give him a hug. Leaving Tomoyo and Kenji shaking their heads and laughing that their greeting. "I'm sorry that I'm late but Tomoyo wouldn't let me leave until we were finish." Sakura said pouting and messy up Ryu's hair.

"It's ok, besides I know how Tom gets when it comes to you and modeling. And now let me deal with some business." Ryu said turning to Kenji. "Now that Saks is here lets say starting tomorrow at nine you start cleaning all the toilets in the house." said Ryu with a smirk to Kenji. Sakura and Tomoyo both slaps the guys in the head for placing a bet again at their expense.

While all this interaction is going on six pairs of eyes are watching from the door with confused looks. The guy with amber eyes watching the emerald eye goddess with envy. While the guy with glasses stare at the beautiful girl with amethyst eyes and smile at lights up the whole room. While the girl with black hair stare at the guy with the killer smile and light brown hair talking happily to the girl with emerald eyes. And thinking what's so special about how her that he's giving her all his attention. She decides that she is going to tell him and she's going to do it right now. And that girl is Meilin and the two guys are Syaoran and Eriol. Meilin walks to where Ryu and Sakura are talking. She taps him on the shoulder. Ryu turns and looks into Meilin's eyes and blushes.

"Hi Meilin I didn't know that you would be coming tonight." Ryu said trying to hide the red creeping its way to his cheeks. "I'll like to introduce you to my girlfriend Sakura." Ryu said "Sakura this is Meilin a girl from my school."

"Hi, don't mind him he always introduces me as his girlfriend even though he's my cousin, but I'm still a girlfriend of his in a sense." said Saks hitting him behind the head and laughing.

While this is going on Meilin is happy that Ryu knows who she is but sad that she is meeting his girlfriend for the first time. WAIT did she just say that she wasn't his girlfriend and just his cousin. "Hi, I'm Meilin Li and it's nice to meet you I hope we can be friends." Meilin said holding out her hand.

"Me too. But if you would excuse me but it looks like Kenji is calling for me so I'll talk to you later Ryu. Bye Meilin and it was a pleasure meeting one of Ryu's friends from school even though he doesn't talk much about it." Sakura said taking her leave. As she was walking towards Tom and Kenji she bumps into someones chest. "I'm sorry" Sakura said looking up into a pair of intense amber eyes she's ever seen.

"It's alright it was my fault anyway. I'm Syaoran Li and you are" Syaoran said hoping to get the goddess's name.

"I'm Sakura and it was nice meeting you but my friends are waiting for me." Sakura said

"How can a girl as beautiful as yourself know nerds like Ryu and Kenji anyway." Syaoran said trying to get info so he can help Meilin get her guy.

"It's none of your business you bastard now get out of my face before I get angry." Sakura said getting mad at Syaoran for calling her cousins nerds.

Sakura walks away and heads towards Tom and Kenji. "Let's get out of here I don't want to say here anymore. Get Ryu so we can leave, I'm going to the car first. I'll meet you guys outside." with that Sakura leaves not noticing that Syaoran following her.

"Where do you think your going." Syaoran said grabbing her arm to make her face him.

"Away from a bastard like you." Sakura said walking away from him.

"I don't think so you are coming with me." Syaoran said hitting Sakura behind her neck and Syaoran put her in his car and drove off to his cabin.

Here's a little preview of the next chapter. thanks for reading and please give me any feedback on how I'm doing and input of your ideas that I may use in my story. R/R

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Sakura woke up and looked around not recognizing anything, just then to door opens to reveal Syaoran. "So I see that you are up." Syaoran said walking towards her.

"What the hell do you want with me." Sakura yelled.

"I'm helping my cousin get the man of her dreams and with you in the picture thats not going to happen so the best thing to do is to get remove you." Syaoran said sitting next to her on the bed.


	4. Chapter 2: The Begining

DISCLAIMER: I Don't own CCS just the plot and Ryu. Thanks for reading my story and for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone, but to forget someone takes a life time.

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Sakura woke up and looked around not recognizing anything, just then to door opens to reveal Syaoran. "So I see that you are up." Syaoran said walking towards her.

"What the hell do you want with me." Sakura yelled.

"I'm helping my cousin get the man of her dreams and with you in the picture thats not going to happen so the best thing to do is to get remove you." Syaoran said sitting next to her on the bed.

"What do you mean. I don't understand what you are saying. What guy are you talking about." Sakura asked confused.

"I'm talking about Ryu. Meilin has a huge crush on him so I'm going to give her what she wants." Syaoran said. This cause Sakura to start laughing because he thinks that Sakura and Ryu are dating. "What's so funny?"

"You that's what funny. How can you think that I'm dating my cousin." Sakura said still laughing her ass off.

"Wait, are you saying that you're not his girlfriend, then who is?" Syaoran asked.

"How should I know, all I know is that he talks about your cousin a lot, so I'm thinking that maybe it's your cousin who's Ryu girlfriend. Now that, that's settled I would like to go home now if you could just take me back that would be great." Sakura said heading towards the bathroom.

"Sakura wait, I'm so sorry. I really thought that you and Ryu were going out and this was the only way for me to help Meilin get Ryu." Syaoran said with his head hanging down.

"It's ok, I just want to go home. So when I'm done getting ready let's leave." Sakura said walking into the bathroom. Half an hour later they were in Syaoran's car heading back for the city. The car ride back was painfully quiet. So Sakura decide to make some small talk. "So what are you majoring in." Sakura asked.

"I'm majoring in business because I'm going to have to take over the family business when I'm done with school. What about you?" asked Syaoran.

"If I tell you I'm going to have to kill you. Do you still want to know." countered Sakura.

"Now I really want to know what you're majoring in." said Syaoran.

"I'm getting my BA in Business and Photography. I'm also working as a model." answered Sakura.

With all the talking that they were doing they didn't realize that they were in front of Sakura's house. "I guess this is where we part ways." Syaoran said walking Sakura to her door. As they were getting closer to the door, it slammed open to reveal an angry Touya.

"Where have you been all night, Ryu called and said that you left without him. Do you know how worried I was and who is this bastard." Yelled Touya.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call but my phone died and it started raining so me and Syaoran had to stop and take shelter at his cabin for the night." lied Sakura not want to worry Touya with the real reason as to why she didn't come home last night.

Touya was looking at Sakura to see if she was lying to him, but he couldn't tell if she was lying or telling the truth so believed Sakura's story because she has never lied to him before and she never hides anything from him. "It's alright as long as you are fine, just come in." Touya said holding the door wide so Sakura can come inside.

"Bye Sakura." Syaoran said as Sakura was passing through the door.

"Bye Syaoran." said Sakura.

One Week Later

Syaoran was at school with Eriol and the guys. They were trying to see who was going to be Syaoran's next prey. They were at their table when Eriol notice Meilin walking with 2 females, one that was at the party last week and a goddess that he didn't know were walking towards them. Right then Eriol got an idea. "Hey Syaoran why no date Ryu's cousin, I know that you thinks she hot. I bet you that you can't make her fall in love with you in five months." suggested Eriol nodding his head towards the girls.

Syaoran being the player that he is never backed out of a bet. "Your on Eriol and let's make that three months and sleeping with her in four." Syaoran said not know that this bet is the start of all his problems. As the girls were getting closer to the table Syaoran got up and walked towards Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Syaoran since Sakura doesn't go to the same school.

"Oh, I'm just here to see Ryu and Kenji and I ran into Meilin so I asked her to show me around and to look for Ryu." answered Sakura.

Meilin saw the look in 'Ran's eyes and she knew that he found his next victim and Meilin didn't like this one bit. She dragged Syaoran away when Sakura and her cousin saw Ryu at their table. "I want you to stop what you are going to do. Sakura is a nice girl and I don't want you playing with her heart like all the others. Sakura has become a good friend of mine and if I find out that you did anything to harm her I'm telling Aunty and I'm going to end any ties we have understand." threaten Meilin.

"Mei, you can go ahead and threaten me but a bet is still a bet. I'm the famous Syaoran Li, if I back out of this what will they think of me." said Syaoran.

"It makes you a man, that's what, if you go through with that bet I will never forgive you." Meilin said leaving Syaoran.

I'm going to leave the chapter like this until I think of something to add to it. Please leave me any comments you have about my writing. R/R


	5. Chapter 3: The Bet

Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy with work and i just started school again and i've had writers block for the longest time but here is an update even if its short tell me if i should change anything or add anything and thanks for the reviews it keeps me from dropping this story. I'll try to update soon again if i think of something. Thanks again.

Chapter 3: The Bet

Syaoran was pacing back and forth in his condo, wondering if he should call Sakura. After much thought Syaoran called Sakura out to lunch. As he was driving to the restaurant he drove by a flower shop and got a dozen of Sakura with lilies. When Syaoran got to the restaurant Sakura was already seated.

"Thank you for coming to meet me today." Syaoran whispered in her ear. "These are for you." Syaoran said handing the flowers to her.

"Thank you they're beautiful." Sakura answered smelling them. "Anyway what was the reason for you calling me out today." asked Sakura.

"I just wanted to apologize for last week when I kidnapped you. If I knew that you were Ryu's cousin first hand I wouldn't have done that." Syaoran said with his head down.

"It's in the past so why don't we just leave it in the past besides it's really not your fault you were just trying to help Meilin so I can understand where you're coming from. Anyways lets order I'm really hungry. I didn't get to eat breakfast." said Sakura.

Two Weeks Later

Sakura and Tomoyo were at the airport waiting for the person to make their group complete. "Sakura you said that the plane was gonna arrive at 12, it's already 12:30. Are you sure that you didn't mix up the date." Tomoyo said pacing back and forth for the nth time.

"Yes, Rei said the plane should arrive at 12, maybe there was a delay. We could just go ask at the counter over there." Sakura said pointing to the counter across from them. All of a sudden a loud scream was heard from the crowd of people.

"SAKURA, TOMOYO, there you two are I have been looking for the two of you for 30 minutes already." said Rei when she ran them down with her hugs.

"I see you have found them, I told you to wait here for them but no you had to have your Starbucks." a guys voice said from behind the three girls.

Sakura turns to where to voice to see two of the most beautiful blue eyes staring at her and a smile that can kill any girl that sees it. She walks to the guy and gives him a hug and a very passionate kiss. After a minute they pull away from each other and the guy puts his left hand around her waist. "I see that my girl misses me as much as I miss her." said the guy.

"Yuki, you should know that I'll always miss your warmth because your my teddy bear." Sakura said to the guy named Yuki.

"Is that all I'm to you and I thought that I was more. I guess I was wrong." Yuki said turning away from her.

"Of course you are. You're my boyfriend wait let me say that again. You're my fiancee." Sakura said hugging him from behind and Yuki putting his hands over hers.

"If the two of you are done we would like to go now." Rei and Tomoyo said to the couple who forgot that they were there.

The Next Day

Syaoran was thinking of different ways to make Sakura fall for him and leave her but so far he got nothing. Sakura wasn't like all the other girls because she was actually smart, kind, and very down to earth. He knew that getting Sakura to fall for him was going to be a challenge but he loved it when there was a challenge and that's what made Sakura different. Syaoran decided to visit Meilin and Ryu because he knew that Sakura was going to be there but he was in for a surprise. He got there and wondered why there were lots of people there and when he reached the door knocked.

"Hey Mei, why are there loads of cars in the drive way," he said thinking it was his cousin. When she didn't answer he looked up to see a strange man with blue eyes standing before him. "Yuki how's at the door," Syaoran heard Sakura yell from backyard.

"I don't know," the man named Yuki yelled back. "Who are you?" he asked while Syaoran was just standing there looking behind the man because Sakura was walking towards them.

"Oh, it's just Syaoran, Meilin's cousin the one I've been telling you about." Sakura said to the man named Yuki. Sakura turns toward Syaoran, "Syaoran, this is Yuki my fiancee." said Sakura.

Syaoran just stood there stock and angry at the man that was taking Sakura away from him even though she wasn't his yet. Now not only does he have to get Sakura to fall in love with him he has to get rid of her fiancee in four months.

"Syaoran, are you okay," Sakura said when Syaoran didn't respond.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine just surprise to find out the good news so whens the wedding." Syaoran said getting over his shock. "And it's a pleasure meeting you, Yuki," he said while shaking hands with his so called rivalry.

"It's nice to meet you too and we haven't decided on a date yet." Yuki said while they walk to where the party was at in the backyard. Once they were in the back Syaoran saw Eriol and headed to where he was.

"I see you've met the other man, so how are you going to get her now knowing that she's taken want to call off the bet. I don't want to break up a couple that's going to be getting married soon" Eriol said when Syaoran was standing in front of him.

"I don't think so, this just makes it more of a challenge for me and I'm going to love breaking those two apart." replied Syaoran. 'This is just the beginning and it's going to be so much fun.' thought Syaoran looking at the two unsuspecting people in his plan.


	6. Author's notes

I'm sorry about the long wait but I'm been busy with college and work. I haven't forgotten about my fans and I'm in the process of writing a new chapter and there is going to be a twist to the story. Once my mid-terms are over I'll start writing again and hope to have the new chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 4: The Dreams

Here is the next chapter. Tell me if you like this change if not I can think of something else. Sorry about the long wait. Hope you guys like the chapter. Don't for get to leave me any reviews.

Chapter 4: The Dream

It was a starry night with a full moon. While everyone else in the world is sleeping, a young lady and male are outside under a cherry tree. You can tell that this young couple came from different backgrounds by the clothes they were wearing.

"Princess are you sure that it's ok for us to meet here at this time of night," asked the young male.

"Yes, because everyone is asleep and the guards are on the other side of the castle right now so you don't have to worry," answered the girl.

"It's a beautiful night but it can never compare to your beauty," said the boy while the girl blushed.

"You promise that you'll come back to me safely and I will wait right here at our spot under this cherry tree," said the girl.

"I promise you, Princess that even if I died I will still come meet you under this tree for this is where I fell in love with you," said the boy while putting his hands on her back to turn her face towards him.

"What the hell, not this dream again, just who is this Princess" said Syaoran waking up from his dream. 'Why is it that every time she turns around I wake up' thought Syaoran. "Since I can't fall back to sleep might as well get ready for school," Syaoran said while looking at his clock which reads 6:30.

Across town a young girl is also having a dream. In this dream she is waiting for her love to come back from war. It has been a year and a half and still no word from him. She doesn't want to believe that he is dead because while the others have return he has not. He promised that even in death we will come back for her, which is the reason why she stills go to there secret place waiting patiently for his return.

"Princess it is time at we head back to the palace," said Meng. Meng was Princess Lin's bodyguard. He was the only one who knew of Princess Lin and Xiao Chuan meetings. Xiao Chuan was his childhood friend and he knew that Xiao Chuan would never break his promise to the Princess because he knew how much Xiao Chuan loves Lin. This is why he brings Lin to wait for Xiao Chuan every night for the past year and a half hoping that one night Xiao Chuan would be there already waiting to meet his Princess.

"Meng I don't want to go home yet. If I leave I may never see him again because in two days I would be marrying Prince Jing Tian and I don't want to miss my chance if Xiao Chuan is going to be here waiting for me thinking that I forgot about him." Lin answered looking up at the sky. "Do you know that, this night is just like the night Xiao Chuan left me before going off to war? It was a full moon with many stars shining bright as if it knew that it would be a long time before we would be able to see each other again." Lin told Meng turning to face him with tears following down her pale face which showed sadness in her eyes.

"How could I forget that night? I promised him that in his place I would watch over you until his return. He is like a brother to me but we still need to return. If they find out that you are missing your father would send soldiers to look for you." Meng told Lin while heading the way back to the palace.

"Just wait for two more minutes," begged Lin.

"You don't have to wait anymore," said a voice coming from behind them deep in the forest. The person was walking towards them. "I'm right here Lin I promised that I would return to you didn't I. You should know that I would never lie to you." As Lin turned around Xiao Chuan was right behind her.

"I knew that you would come for me. I just knew it. Even when everyone thought that you were dead I knew in my heart that you were still alive." Lin said throwing her arms around Xiao Chuan's neck and crying to her hearts content.

"Well, well, well look who finally shows up after a year and a half," another voice said from the forest but this time in front of them. They turned to look in the direction at the voice came from.

"Stay close to me," Xiao Chuan told Lin. "Meng, I'm counting on you."

"As if you had to ask," Meng answered. "Just who are they?" asked Meng.

"They are the reason it has taken me for ever to get home. It seems that someone wants me dead, I just to know why." Xiao Chuan said.

"You ask why I want you dead." The man answered coming out of the forest. "You left my sister broken hearted for this Princess and she decided to take her own life and you still act as if you done nothing wrong." The man said facing Xiao Chuan.

"I have no idea what you are talking about the only women that I have ever been with is Lin and she will always be the only one for me," Answered Xiao Chuan.

"Prepare to die General Xiao Chuan. You too Princess even though because of you my baby sister is no longer here with me," the man said charging toward Xiao Chuan and Lin.

While Xiao Chuan was fighting with the leader, Meng was fighting is own fight with the other men. As the fight continues, Meng has killed the other men and is left with deep wounds and minor injuries. With Xiao Chuan it's not as easy because the man is very skillful in martial arts. When Xiao Chuan was distracted the man started charging towards Lin. Lin was scared and just stood in her spot waiting for the impact the sword, but it never happened.

'Why is it that I can never finish this dream to find out what happens.' The girl thought while having sweat coming down her face. This girl was beautiful with auburn hair and brown eyes. "Just who is this Xiao Chuan?" she said while looking at the clock and it reads 7:15a.m. might as well get up and get ready for school. I just hope that these dreams will stop soon."


End file.
